Escaping Oz
by Wickedly Frozen Evil Regal
Summary: My take on Zelena discovering the fate of Oz and fleeing to find the others. Spoilers for the season 6 finale.


**This is my idea of how Zelena discovered that Oz was crumbling and ended up with just a few munchkins with her. They did not appear to be afraid of her so somehow they resolved at least a few of their differences. Shorter than my last few fics have been but I hope you enjoy anyway.  
**

 **Escaping Oz**

Zelena slowly opened her eyes, feeling a strange weight on her chest. A quick glance assured her the weight was her sleeping daughter. A smile crossed her face as she watched Robin. A smile that faded as she noticed the top of the dress she was wearing. It was not the dress she wore to the wedding. It was the dress she wore in… She slowly raised her eyes.

Green. No, emerald. The sight beyond the infant made her stomach turn. She was in Oz. The Black Fairy's curse had sent them to Oz.

She sat up, stabilizing her daughter with a hand on her back. "Regina? Henry?" she called out, although she did not expect an answer. Why would they be in Oz with her?

A door opened to her right. She turned to see a munchkin peer into the room. "It's the Wicked Witch!"

Scrambling to her feet, Zelena held out a hand as the munchkin started to close the door. "Wait! I won't hurt you!"

He peeked back through a crack. "How do we know?"

She turned Robin to face him, her little face scrunching in disapproval. "She is my concern now." Tucking her child against her chest, she held up a pale hand. "I'm not green or wicked anymore. I'm just a mother and sister who has been separated from the rest of her family."

Walking over, she pulled the door open to see the hall filled with a multitude of Ozians. She frowned. "What is going on? I was just here a few weeks ago. Why is everyone in the palace now?"

"Oz is disappearing," someone said.

"Disappearing?" she turned to the munchkin beside her and held Robin out to him. "Would you watch her for a moment? Keep her safe. I want to see what's going on."

The munchkin took the baby. "Yes, ma'am."

Zelena waved her hand and when nothing happened, she groaned. "Oh, yeah. No magic."

She made her way to the nearest balcony and gazed out at…nothing. A dark cloud was the only thing she could see in all directions. As the cloud moved closer, she could see Oz crumbling before it. They needed to leave, now.

She hurried back to the crowd. "Everyone, we need to go to the throne room. We have to leave Oz."

"Why should we listen to you?" someone yelled. "You're the Wicked Witch!"

"I'm the only one who can save you," she spat. "If you don't want to listen to me and live, that's fine. I am taking my daughter and anyone who wants to survive and leaving."

With that, she took Robin and made her way to the throne room. She walked behind the curtain to the area Walsh had stored all his magical items and retrieved a box off a shelf. Juggling the box and her baby, she left the curtained area and stopped in shock.

Four munchkins were standing in the throne room. The one who had held Robin stepped forward. "We would like to accompany you."

"You would?"

"It would seem our chances of survival may be slightly higher with you," another said.

Zelena nodded. "Very well. Would one of you mind holding Robin?"

"I will," the same munchkin as before stepped forward.

"No," Zelena shook her head. "I need you to take the box."

He nodded and accepted the box as she held it out. Zelena turned to a female munchkin. "Would you mind holding her?"

"Y…Yes."

Once Robin was secure in the woman's arms, Zelena opened the box and pulled out a hat. She set the hat on the ground and watched as it began to spin. A portal opened and she stepped in with her group of munchkins. The next thing they knew, they were in the Hall of Doors.

"Where are we going, Your…uh…"

"Zelena. Call me Zelena," she turned to a specific door. "We are going to find my sister."

With that, she led the way to the Enchanted Forest and Regina's castle.

 **I am working on another post-finale fic as well as a few others. School is almost out for the summer and this teacher will be able to focus more on writing than grading.**


End file.
